iCarly Meets Becca!
by 1234rewqasd5
Summary: Ok! Im gonna be doing some of my fav episodes of iCarly with mu OC Becca! It is kinda a Freddie x OC thing so yhea! Full summery inside! I hope you like it! T To be safe! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue!

**Saying This Now I Do Not Own iCarly! If I Did I Would Be Way Too Rich!**

Hey! So this is just a chapter to tell you about whats going on with this fan-fiction! I am going to be doing it for some of my faverout episodes, but I don't think that I will be doing them in order. In this fiction, it contains my OC Becca. She is Freddie's girlfriend, and is on iCarly with Carly, Sam and Freddie. She is sometimes in the acctual show with Carly and Sam, but most of the time, she just does a song at the end of the show. I really hope that you enjoy my fan-fiction, and I hope that you will give me good feed back. Enjoy!

P.S. Next chapter (Along with all other chapters) Will be longer!


	2. iPsycho Part 1

Me, Carly and Sam where upstairs in her room, talking about iCarly scripts when we heard Spencer shouting to Carly,

" Carly! Wheres the fly swatter!"

" I threw it away!" She yelled back,

" Why?" Spencer replied a little confused.

" Cuz its not nice to kill things!" Spencer didn't reply.

" Spencer does realist, that I he lets the fly be, it will eventually go" I said giggling,

" Yhea but you know Spencer he-" Carly said but was cut off when a few bangs came from downstairs. We all looked at the door, when Sam said,

" What was that?"

" What are you doing!" Carly yelled to Spencer. My guess would be that he is probably trying to kill the fly, but is going to come up with some other excuse! I thaught

" Im just reading the Bible!" He yelled back,

" Reading the Bible?" Sam asked skeptically.

" Come on Sam you know what Spencer is like for excuses" I said back to her with an, are you stupid look on my face. She just shot the look back. It was quiet for a moment until their was one loud bang.

"Ok im going to see what he is up to" Carly said, as she got up and rushed out of the room. Me and Sam follwed.

" What happened?" Carly asked as we got downstairs,

" What was that noise?" Sam continued,

" Yhea we heard...A collection of bangs!" I said worried, as he three of us nodded our heads.

" I don't know" Spencer said, trying to play inocent, " I was just reading this Bible,

" Thats a Mexican cook book!" Carly said laughing, as she looked at the cover. Spencer then said,

" We can still learn from it" I thaight I would be smart and said,

" Yhea you can learn how to make the perfect curry!" Me and Carly laughed whilst Sam just said,

" Thats not acctually a bad idea" Me, Carly and Spencer looked at her. Trust her to want more food.

We then noticed that the counter was broken I was confused, but I guess it solved the banging mistery,

" Spencer how come you broke the counter?" I asked him. He was trying to make up an excuse when Carly said,

" You where trying to kill that fly!"

" fly's like to die!" Retorted Spencer,

" What no they-" I started but was cut off by Freddie coming through the door,

" Hey can I come in? Ok thanks!" I noticed that he was holding a big box.

" Freddie, hey!" I said, " whats up!" I asked.

" guess whats in this box" Then Sam went through a collection of food until she was told that it wasn't food but pictures,

" Pictures of donuts!" Sam said hopefull,

" No! Pictures of me!" He said pulling out a picture. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

" freddie that pose is so funny!" I sais through a laughing fit! He said that it was ' natural' We all then went on to moking him about his photos. He said that they where for him to autograph at Webb-O-Con.

" Freddie your mom acctually let you come with us! Freddie thats awsome!" I said hugging him. Yhea is mom is really overprotective. I don't know how he can stand to live with her half the time.

" My mom dosen't controll me" He said when we parted, sounding proud of himself.

" You have to sit by the emergency exits on the train don't you" Carly asked, but before he could answer Sam said,

" And I bet you have to text her five times a day!" She sounded like she was enjoying this

" No!" He retorted

" Six?" Sam tried again,

" Maby"

" I bet your mom wants you to use hand sanityser after touching every door!" I said, enjoying this every little bit as much as Sam was! He turned to me looking shocked and said,

" Gee thanks Becca"

Later on me, Carly and Freddie where in the iCarly room, checking the fan E-mails when Sam came throught the door...With a big chicken leg.

" Hey Sam! Where did you get a chicken leg?" I said pointing to it. She looked at the leg for a second befor saying,

" Carly's fridge" She simply said,

" Fair enough" I replied,

"Hey Carly didn't you read out that E-Mail, where the mom said Sam wasn't a good role modle before?" I asked Carly, now that Sam was back in the room.

" Smart mom" Said Sam before Carly could reply.

" Yhea, why?" She sounded confused.

" No reason, I just wanted to see what Sam thaught of it, but it lookes like you don't even care" She just shrugged at me and continued eating.

" I just love travel sized bottles" Freddie said, joining in on the convosation. " They make you feel like a giant!" He then started walking twards us pretending to be a giant, whilst pretending to eat the shampoo bottle. He only stopped once he noticed us staring at him. Me laughing, Carly slightly confused, and Sam just looking bored.

" Yhea you can add that to the list" Sam said after a while. 'What list?' I thaught, and just like he had read my mind Freddie said,

" What list?" He seemed confused, but he wasn't the only one. But then Sam put us out of our missery, by telling us what this list was, but we wish she hadn't

" Why Freddie can only get Becca to be his girlfriend" She said pointing the chicken leg at me.

" Hey what is that supposed to mean!" I asked sounding a little angry,

" Exactly what you think it means Bex!" Sam said grinning and pointing the leg at me again, So I walked right up to her and snapped,

" If you point that thing at me again, i'm gonna shove it up your-"

" Anyway!" Carly yelled over us, " Back to the E-Mails" I glared at Sam and went to look at the screen.

" Oh, here's a video mail!" She opened the file, and a girl came on screen. She wasn't the best looking girl but...It dosen't matter. We all went to the big screen to watch the video.

" I see a future girlfriend for Freddie" Sam oked again. Me and Freddie both looked at her. I then sighed and took Freddie's hand in mine and turned back to the screen.

The video just turned out to be a girl named Nora, asking iCarly to come to her birthday, so people would show up. Her house was only 15 miniutes from Webb-O-Con We originaly wern't going to go, but then Nora said she would have a chocolate fountain, and you know Sam with anything edable, she all but forced us to go.

The train ride their was so boring and long, I fell asleep with my head on Freddie's sholder. Don't judge me, I had to get up very early, because I forgot to pack one of my bags, don't ask me how. I was relieved when we got their, but I still didn't want to go to this party. I mean I had nothing against Nora, but...We don't know anything about her, I mean what if she tries to kidnap us! **(A.N. If only you knew!) **

When we got to Nora's house, we saw the lamest excuse for decoratns that we'd ever saw. Some of the balloons had even deflated. We walked up to her front door with our luggage, since we didn't have time to go to the hotel, thanks to freddie's scedual. Carly rang the door-bell, and instantly turned to face Sam and said,

" Ok, Sam, remember to be nice" Carly said with a serious look on her face.

" I would if I had the medicen my mom can't afford" We looked at her with disaprooving looks, when the hatch on the door swung open, and appeard a girls face,

" NOOOO! WAAAAYYYY!" She some what shouted. I just stood their for a miniute before I grabbed Freddie's arm and said not taking my eyes of the strange girl,

" Ok now I'm scared" Freddie just smiled and looked away. He thaught I was joking, but the sad thing is...I wasn't.

When we enterd the house of this strange girl they call 'Nora', we noticed it was a little empty, for a party.

" Um...Don't mean to sound rude, but where is everybody? I mean this is supposd to be a party, not like an 1885's ghost town" I said casually. Carly and Freddie looked at me with why did you say that looks, but Sam just said,

" Hate to say this, but I have to agree with you Bex" We didn't realise that we sounded rude, but I don't even think that Nora noticed.

" Oh nobody believed that you guys where coming, so nobody turned up" She simply answered. It was silent for a moment befor freddie said,

" So their's your clown"

" Where! I'm terrfied of clowns!" I shriked as I hid behind Freddie.

" Don't worry. He won't hurt you!" Nora assured. " He's 87 years old, and his name is cramps!" She sounded realy proud of herself foe some reason. So I looked over to the clown, and saw some old man, and I was no longer scared,

" Well that hardly qualifies as a clown!" I said some what disappointed even tough I hated clowns. Freddie elbowed me in the ribs...Quite hard. I held my rib and said,

" Ow!" Surprised. I then punche dhim in the arm, really hard and he scramed a little and held hos arm. I smiled at him smugly and Sam said, putting her arm around my sholder,

" Becca, that is the best thing you have done all night" I just smiled at her.

" Hey guys, I'll put on some music!" Nora yelled like she didn't see what just went on. " Heres a good tape!"

" Tape?" Me and Freddie said in unison, confused. The music on the tape was horrible, but I was too nice to acctually say anthing. I then spotted Nora making her way over to Freddie, and force him to dance with her. Now, if this where any other girl, in any other situation, I would not alow it to continue, but in this case it wa sprettey funny, and then the clown made Carly dance with him, it was hilarious! Me and Sam where hanging onto each other laughing our heads off. Carly and Freddie just glared at us when they came around, but we where too busy laughing!

The clown forced all the gurls to dance with him. I was after Carly, then it was Sam. I had finaly gotten to dance with Freddie, whilst Nora and Carly sit down and chat. Then all of a sudden, the clown dropped to the floor. We all stared in shock until Carly yelled " Call an Ambulance!" She sounded panicked, but for all we know he would be fine right? Wrong! Turns out that he had an anurism **(SP?) **when he was dancing with Sam. The paramedics came and took him away.

Nora had been crying into her fireplace, eversince they took cramps away. We all just stared at her.

" Oh. My. God" I said as I stared.

" This is the saddest thing I have eber seen" Freddie continued for me.

" Can we go!" Sam yelled obviously annoyed,

" Sam its her Birthday, and she's sobbing into her fireplace!" Carly snapped ay Sam, shocked that she had asked to go. But id didn't surprise me, it seemed like something Sam would say. Then something struck me.

" Hey where do you think her parents are? I meane it is her Birthday after all" I said, kind of feeling sorry for Nora now.

" Yo Nora! Where are your parents!" Sam streight forward yelled at her. We looked at Sam, annoyed.

" They took a vacation to Stanker. They got a good deal on the planes and they could only go this week" She told us. Walking past.

" Im really sorry that this Birthday didn't work out" Apologized Freddie.

" I've had worst Birthdays" Nora replied a little happier.

" Dude, your parents abbandond you, nobody showed up to your party, and your clown had an anurism" Said Sam, trying to help I'm sure,

" Yhea no offense Nora, but it is physically impossible to have a worse Birthday!" I said, emphasising the impossible. Just then Nora burst out in tears. Carly ad Freddie shot me looks. I was confused and said,

" What did I say?"


	3. iPsycho Part 2

Nora was crying for a little while before Carly came up with a plan,

" OK, I know what to do" She said, rejoiced.

" Go to the hotel and pretend this never happened?" sam asked, sounding hopeful,

" Sam! Be nice to her!" I scolded. I honestly couldn't believe that she still wanted to go.

" What? Your the one who made her cry in the first place"

" Well you are more to blame than me, but yes ok, I did make her cry!" I said giving into Sam. She looked bored still, but still triumphant.

" Why don't we do iCarly!" Carly said happy So Freddie went to set up his camera and everything.

" That way people will come to your party if they know that we are here!" I said, coming to the conclusion Carly wanted,

" And all we have to do is Tweet!" Carly happily held up her phone.

" Oh my God! You guys are gonna do iCarly live from my house!" She shouted, happily bounding around.

" Uh hu...Hey Nora, would you mind if I do a song at the end, like usual?" I asked. I might as well, even though I didn't have anything prepared, I could just do a song that I knew all the lyrics too, and I knew the perfect song for this party!

" Of corse yes! This is so exiting I could just-" She suddenly stopped, and looked like she was going to puke, she better not, but I was wrong! She sprinted over to her fireplace, and made barfing noises. I ignored it as best I could, and went over to my case and got out one of my CD's with the song I was going to sing on it. It was my favorite song. I just love the lyrics, and the message that it tells you. I took the CD to Freddie so he could get it ready I handed him the CD. He smiled at it then said,

" Shoulda known that you would pick this"

" Yhea...You know witch track right?" I asked him,

" Of corse, I'll get this ready in no time!"

" Cool, thanks" I said to him, before I kissed him and made my way back over to Carly and Sam.

We didn't have long, but we managed to come up with a good enough script for this show. Carly and Sam crouched down below the camera sight, whilst I just stood to the side with Nora.

" In 5..4..3..2" After 2 Freddie pointed to the girls and they shot up shouting,

" Supreez de supreez!" They where wailing their arms around and everything. They went on to tell everyone that they where at Nora's house and they should come if they where invited to her Birthday party,

" Now if you where invited to this wing ding!" Sam shouted to the camera,

" And you want to meet Sam, Freddie, Becca and me, then come on down!" Carly continued to he camera.

" You already missed the clown!" Sam said spreading her arms, whilst everyone looked at her funny. Carly and Sam started to do a small skit, that we where going to do in our next iCarly video, but we could do something else in that time. It was called The Cowboy And The Idiot Farm Girl, Who Thaught The Cowboy's Chicken Was A Sports Car! I don't know how we come up with this stuff. Thhe show had been going on when I noticed that people had started arriving at he house. I was slightly nervous because I had to sing next to close the show, but I hadn't performed to an acctual live audience before. Carly and Sam finished the performance by taking a bow, so I got ready for my part.

" Ok, you guys know that we always have Becca come and do a closing song for us" Carly said to the camera again,

" Well tonight is no exeption!" Sam yelled. She was so loud.

" Please welcome...Becca!" They finished together, gesturing to me with their arms. Freddie turned the camera twards me, and I saw him hit the play button on the computor. I had chosen to sing Firework, by Katy Perry. When I had finished, everyone was cheering and clapping. It was loud since a lot more people came whilst I was doing my song. I smiled and waved at everyone in the room.

The party had gotten really good! Nora had acctually put on some decent music, the house was full, and everybody was having fun! Me Carly and Freddie where all sort of dancing, well not dancing but kind of moving together, when Nora patted Carly on the back,

" You guys!" She sounded all exited. It was kind of sweet, what we had done for her. " This is the best night of my life!" She was jumping up and down with joy!

" Yhea I bet it is" I replied to her.

" I could just-" Nora started, but was cut off by her making that noise she did eairlier again, the sick noise! Carly tried to calm her down by saying worriedly,

" Ok, calm down, no need to vomit!" But I just took a more direct approach and said,

" Nora please don't be sick!" I didn't want to have to see that again. Carly just looked at me. I seem to be getting an awful lot of lookes tonight, don't I?

" I'm ok, I started to vomit, but then I swallowed it" She seemed proud for some reason.

" Ok thats disgusting" I mimbled to Freddie, with a disgusted look. Then this blonde haired dued came and told Nora to come see something.

I was eleven when the party ended. I was kind of relived, since I didn't really like partys. Just never told anyone. Nora had us lined up, saying goodbye to all of her guests. When the last one was gone she leaned up against the door and screamed. I leaned back, trying to get further away from the girl, but put on a fake smile. Something was off about this girl, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She ran over to us and pulled us into a tight, breath taking hug.

" We're leaving now" Said Sam after we parted, holding her neck where Nora had her arm.

" Must you go" Nora asked, feeling down, but I was kinda tired so I said,

" Um yhea we gotta go to our hotel now" A little rude. Freddie nudged me as if saying, 'Be a little nicer!'

" Weres our luggage?" He asked Nora, still a little surprised that I had snapped at her.

" Oh I put it down in the basement so that nobody would groap it" She said to us rejoyced. I could smell something fishy going on here.

Groao?" I asked confused,

" How do you groap luggage?" Sam asked exactly what I was thinking.

" Follow me!" Said Nora, as she started to lead us down to the basement. When we got down their, we saw all this stuff that is uead for recording music! It was awsome! It was my dream to record an album! Then Freddie got all techie nerd on us,

" This is a Yasuchi 2060 track mixing board!" He sounded surprise that he would fine one in her basement.

" Nora why do you eben have a mixin board, or whatever it is calle din your basement?" I saked sounding a little bored, but nobody picked up on it.

" Oh my dad's in the jingle buissness, he records all his jungles in their!" She said, pointing to a big recording studio behind her. " Go take a look!" She finished. Now I still didn't trust Nora very much, but I really wanted to see what the inside of a real life recording studio looked like. So I was first in when she told us too look, but I intsntly regreted it when she closed the door on us.

" Why'd you close the door?" Carly askeed confused looking out of the glass,

" I'm sorry Carly again please!" Nora said, after she had turned some dials on the board. So Carly repeated what she said and Nora streight forwardly replied,

" Ohhhhhh, because I can't let you leave!" She said this like it where nothing!

" What!" I yelled at her. Freddie tried the door, but it didn't open. Great. We where locked in.

" What do you meane you can't let us leave?2 Sam asked, being nice for the moment.

" I mean that tonight was the first night I was ever popular! You are angel's sent to me! I can't just let my angel's fly away!" Ok! Now I was convinced she was loco! He trapps us in her basement, and now she thinks that we are angel's!

" Nora we have to go!" Freddie shouted slightly panicked now,

" No!" She replied

" Nora let us out right now!" I yelled trying to scare her, but it didn't work,

" Thats it, I'm calling Spencer!" Carly started searching for her phone but couldn't find it, so we all looked for our phones, but they had all gone. Then we looked at Nora and in her hands where...Four different phons! Ok so now Nora had our phones, so wew had no chance of resue...Oh great.


	4. iPsycho Part 3

" Well, goodnight my angels!" Nora said, before she ran up the stairs.

" No Nora wait!" I shouted after her, banging on the gllass, but she just ignored me. Nobody had gotten a single wink of sleep lat night, but could you blame us? Sam had been trying to smash the glass open since 5, and we where all exausted. I rested my head on Freddie's sholder.

" Sam please, just give it a rest" Freddie said sleepily.

" No!" She shouted continuing to try and break it.

" Sam, its not gonna break, its re-enforced glass or something like that" I was getting tired of her constant banging now. I just want to go home.

She continued banging like that for another 5 miniutes before she signaled for us to look through the glass. We all saw Nora walking down the stairs with her chicken in her arms.

" Good morning my angels, I trust you slept well!" She said into the microphone.

" No" Carly started, she looked really tired,

" We did not sleep well" Freddie finished.

" I did not get a single wink of sleep all night thanks to you" I snapped pointing an accusing finger at Nora. I get really cranky when Im tired.

" Well don't blame me because you'r homesick, and can't sleep because you missyour family!" Nora snapped back.

" Did I say anything about being homesick?" I asked confused. I looked to Carly, Sam and Freddie. They all shrugged.

" Hey you better let us out or I'll smash my way out!" Same thretend, banging on the glass.

" Yes and thats been working so well already, hasn't it/" I asked sarcastically, refering to her trying to break the glass earlier.

" Shut up!"

" Silly Sam, you can't smash it, it's maxie glass!" Nora replied with a smirk on her face.

" Maxie glass?" Carly asked. Freddie started to explain what it was, but I didn't get any of it I was about to say something when, Sam threw the mic stand at Freddie and said casually,

" You where boring me" We looked at her as if she where crazy, but then again, she was.

" Nora just let us out!" Carly said through the glass,

" No"

" Aww come on!" Sam was getting angry now, more than she already was. Then I thaught of something. I went up to the glass and said,

" If we don't show up to Web-O-Con this morning, people will know something is up, and then they will look for us"

" No! I called Web-O-Con, pretended to be Carly, and canceld your apperence!" Nora yelled happily!

" What!" Me, Freddie, Carlly and Sam yelled in unison. I was really looking forward to going as well.

" But when our families don't hear from us then they will call the police!" Carly tried, but that did not work either.

" Nope, I texted your families and told them everything was great, and here are their responses!" She held up Carly's phone,

" Coolio have fun!"

Freddie's phone,

" Freddie your mother said, remember to apply your ointment!" She looked up and smirked at him. He looked really embarassed. I giggled a little.

" My phone,

" Becca your mother texted back, ok bex, just make sure u and Freddie don't share a bed" Now it was both Freddie and my turn to be embarrassed.

Sam's phone,

" Sam your mother texted back, I finally popped that thing on my back" She looked at Sam questioningly,

" Wow, she's been squeezing that thing since Christmas" Sam sounded shocked, but I looked disgusted, because it was disgusting.

" Eww" I said.

" Well my angels I must go for a while, see ya!" With that she ran up the stirs.

" Wait!" We shouted. But it was no use.

" I knew coming her was a bad idea!" I said, sliding down the wall,

" Hey blame Carly, she's the one who wanted to come here in the first place" Sam said gesturing to Carly,

" Oh yeah, say's the one who forced us all to come here just because of a chocolate fountain!" Carly shouted back at her.

"Guys!x Stop we shouldn't be fighting each other!" Freddie yelled over them.

" Your right Freddie" I said getting up, " We should be focusing on getting out of here" They all nodded, and we started to try and find a week point in the glass, so we could break through, but their wasn't any, so we gave up and waited for crazy to come back.


End file.
